


Hippo Party A to Z

by JoZPierce



Category: Hippos Go Berserk! - Sandra Boynton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoZPierce/pseuds/JoZPierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lonely hippo picks up the phone<br/>So that she won't be alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippo Party A to Z

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts).



[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=dqq4ja)

One hippo, alone once more,  
Misses the other forty-four...

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=3442m2q)

Our hippo wants to have more fun.  
She’ll send invites to everyone!  
But this time ‘round, her big party  
Will be with hippos - A to Z!

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2w224h5)

One hippo in **A** rizona  
Calls a friend in **B** abylona.  
Get here fast! Get here soon!  
Another party starts at noon!

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=r1yfsh)   
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=nt1co)

Hippo friends should all come over  
From **C** umberland and from **D** over.  
Hop a plane and come from **E** ngland.  
Take the fastest boat from **F** inland.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=14lpser)

And the hippos from **G** wynfryn?  
They’re all invited! Come on in!  
Sun bathers from **H** awaii  
Can room with those from **I** taly

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=maa32s)

**J** amaican hippos can come too,  
As well as those from **K** athmandu  
The hippos from **L** ebanon  
Should come before the food is gone!

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=rclzq8)

**M** anhattan hippos - stay a while  
And chat with hippos from the **N** ile.  
And hippos with nowhere to go  
Can hitch a ride from **O** hio

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cs8di9)

**P** hilly hippos bring guitars  
And sing with hippos from **Q** atar.  
Jersey hippos from **R** amapo  
Bring penguin guests from the **S** outh Pole.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hgsg46)

A caravan from **T** imbuktu  
Brings yet another hippo crew.  
And some hippos have to fly  
To get them here from **U** ruguay

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=33pg8er)

And **V** irgin Island hippos come  
Straight from their day spent in the sun.  
 **W** arsaw hippos - none too soon -  
Arrive in hot air balloons!

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=iwuoop)

Piñatas brought from Mexico  
With hippos from **X** ochimilco!  
A few hippos from # **Y** uletide chat  
Wear their finest party hats!

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vjy2zd)

And when they think they’ll fit no more  
A hippo knocks on the front door.  
It’s the last guests from **Z** imbabwe!  
Hippos won’t turn a friend away!

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vild8h)

The hippos in from everywhere  
Party like they have no cares!  
Even monsters join the fun  
And dance and sing with everyone!

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=20u78dt)

Then our hippo has a plan  
To never be alone again.  
She’ll start a Hippo B&B  
Where all the hippos stay for free!

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=30bpveb)

So if you need a place to stay  
She won’t turn anyone away.  
There’s a great place for you to go  
Even if you’re not a Hippo.*

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=28bw65g)   


  


**Author's Note:**

> *Everyone's invited, but not armadillos.


End file.
